Girl Meets Cory and Topanga
Girl Meets Cory and Topanga is the sixteenth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 37th episode overall. It aired on September 18, 2015 to 2.4 million viewers. Overview As Riley observes Cory and Topanga making a positive impact on the world, she wonders if her contributions will ever match those of her parents. Plot Getting up for a late night snack, Riley finds both of her parents still awake and working at the kitchen table: Cory grading pre-Cold War essays written by his students, and Topanga working on briefs for a case involving a major fast food chain wanting to close down a neighborhood book store to open another restaurant in its place. Riley realizes that while she sleeps soundly in her bed at night, her parents are working hard to make the world a better place. Thinking of how they excel in everything they do, Riley begins to feel as though she could never possibly live up to their accomplishments. The next morning, she shares her thoughts with Maya, who's already aware of how amazing Cory and Topanga are; Riley muses "What do you do when you know you're never going to be as good as your parents?" In class, Cory has each student write down on a piece of paper the one thing they think is impossible for them, and then crumple up the paper and throw it away. Next, he gives the class an assignment to try to achieve these impossible things. When Cory asks Riley what she wrote down, she reveals that she sees no future where she's as good as Cory and Topanga. But as Cory asks Riley to explain, the bell rings and Riley walks out discouraged. In an attempt to find her own path Riley, with Maya in tow, goes to a convent and tells a nun her trouble, and says that she wants to join the sisterhood. The nun tells Riley that human perfection in unattainable, and that she herself knows of only one person who ever came close; this person turns out to be Topanga, who just saved the convent’s orphanage from becoming a Super Cluck restaurant. Disappointed in her experience at the convent, Riley decides to join the circus. She meets Jingles the clown, who tells her that becoming a clown got in the way of his education, but that things are looking up now, because there’s an amazing teacher who dedicates his free time to educating the circus clowns. This teacher, of course, turns out to be Cory, leaving Riley even more discouraged. At the Bay Window, Maya reasons that Cory and Topanga were probably just as messed up and confused when they were their age. Thinking Maya could be onto something, Riley decides they should see for themselves; she knows all of her parents’ stories, and if they concentrate hard enough while she’s retelling them, maybe they can see what her parents were actually like as kids. Initially Maya is against the idea, saying "it's not like someone recorded everything they did", but Riley is adamant, and the two concentrate while Riley tells the story: They envision Cory and Topanga (using actual footage from the original "Boy Meets World" series with Riley and Maya digitally added to the scene) at age eleven playing basketball with rolled-up socks; while they finally see how goofy Cory was, they notice that even back in the day Topanga seemed to have it together. When Cory looks at what Farkle wrote down for his impossible thing, "athlete", Cory instructs a reluctant Lucas to help Farkle try and become one. In the gymnasium, Lucas has Farkle try his hand at several different sports, only to fail miserably at each. But Farkle is convinced that, as a spectator, sports can be just as much a matter of physics as it is athletics, which he demonstrates when he helps Lucas shoot a one-handed free-throw basket from the other side of the gym. Back in Cory's class, Farkle and Lucas discuss with the class the parallels of sports and life, that you don't have to be as good an athlete as the others to enjoy the game, that the fun of the game is in running the bases, and that your teammates will help you get home. Back again at the bay window, and with Maya's prompting, Riley reluctantly tells another story: they see Cory and Topanga (again using BMW footage) discussing how they're going to perform an oral book report on the ozone layer in Mr. Feeny's class: Cory suggests they do a quick in-and-out using as few words as possible (with Cory wearing his Philadelphia Phillies cap), while Topanga suggests Cory read aloud a poem she wrote called "Donut in the Sky" while Topanga does an interpretive dance which involves drawing on her entire face with red lipstick. Riley finally realizes that at times Topanga was even goofier than Cory, and that she inherited personality traits from both her parents. The next day in Cory's class, Riley proclaims that she is now confident of finding her own niche in life, and that she is now comfortable with the fact that she has the best parts of both Cory and Topanga. She then puts on Cory's old Phillies cap, a symbolic gesture that she's glad he and Topanga are on her team and that they'll help her run the bases. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews (minor role) *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest Cast *Ken Hudson Campbell as Jingles the Clown *Diona Reasonover as Sister Mary Beth Quotes International Premieres * March 28, 2016 (Israel) * May 19, 2016 (Poland) * June 16, 2016 (Latin America, Brazil) Trivia *Third episode directed by Ben Savage. *Footage from the Boy Meets World episodes "Cory's Alternative Friends" and "Boy Meets Girl" are used. This marks the first time where the Girl Meets World cast are digitally edited into scenes/episodes from the original show. *This is the first episode aired, but second written, by Joshua Jacobs (son of Michael Jacobs who appeared in BMW episodes "Eric Hollywood" and "It's About Time"), after Girl Meets Commonism. *First appearance of Morgan Matthews (Lily Nicksay), albeit only in the Matthews family portrait hanging over the fireplace in the flashback set in the Matthews' living room. *George Feeny was mentioned in the Boy Meets World flashback. *Maya's joke about Ferdinand as a bull with a last name is likely a reference to Munro Leaf's classic children's book The Story of Ferdinand, which was adapted into an animated Disney short in 1938, two years after the book's initial publication. *The scene from Cory's Alternative Friends stops right before Topanga would have named her parents. If she had done so, she would have called her mother Chloe, which runs contrary to the established name Rhiannon. *Although the bay window in the Matthews' kitchen did exist, it was never mentioned (or even used) during any Boy Meets World episode. *Farkle does not initially share his dad's love of basketball, as Stuart even joined the Jefferson Elementary Warriors basketball team in his youth. *This episode shares similarities with the Boy Meets World episode, "The Eskimo." *Riley takes a liking to the nickname of "Blinky." *The scene where Farkle analyzes the basketball hoop and its distance make it seem like he really is a robot, but we know from Girl Meets Farkle that he is a real boy. ** The visual effects are similar to Chase's Bionic vision: Gallery Transcript Videos Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Cory and Topanga - Episode Clip Girl Meets World - Girl Meets Cory and Topanga - Promo Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes